mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
Season 2 is the season that ended in Mad City. It comes with a fixation on aliens, map-changes, new unlockables, and much more. It started on March 9, and is set to end on May 25.you can't get the season 2 rewards as season 2 is officially ended. Ranks are the leveling system for Seasons. Players can gain ranks by earning XP in the game. Every rank will require 50 additional XP to unlock when compared to the rank prior. For example, if rank 1 requires 50 XP to rank up then rank 2 will require 100 XP, rank 3 will require 150, 4 will be 200, and so on. At the start of a new season, player ranks will be brought back down to zero. Once players rank up to a certain rank, they will be rewarded with an exclusive season reward. These rewards are granted every five ranks. There are a total of 20 rewards obtainable in Season 2. *Much of the outskirts of the map have been turned into a desert, housing a Pyramid that has since been turned into a primary heist. *The volcano has greatly expanded, making nearby trees a jet black and turning a nearby waterfall into a "lava-fall." *XP balance changes were put into effect. *Bounty cap doubled. *The Criminal Base has been revamped. *Double XP Gamepass added. *The Testing Lab has been added. *Nero supercar, then later the Rhino, Patriot, Overdrive, Banshee, GTI, Dominator, and Vapid were added. *Thunderbird moved to the Testing Lab. *The Pyramid's "Ark of the Cluck" has been given new functionality. When crouching in front of it seven times, a key will be yielded upon interaction. *Death Ray added. *Cluckdonalds has returned with a brand new restaurant, serving once again as a Secondary Heist, but also as the location of the Death Ray. *The center of the map has recovered from the alien incursion with a brand new look, complete with things such as a fountain and a hotdog truck. *A new secondary heist, a sort of electronics retail store akin to the real-life Apple Store. **It's located opposite the red and black "Schwifty" building near the front of the bank. *Secondary heists yield twice as much cash. *Primary heist respawn times lowered by two minutes. *VIP server admin commands. *Police canine units, along with treats and bones. *Bug fixes. *Dog Customization Gamepass. * Dogs will only chase bones/treats thrown by their owner. * Pyramid lava boulders have a smaller hitbox and deal less damage. * Minigun added. * Bullet-proof vests added. * XP made purchasable. * Crystals were added at the start of the update in place of the Bloxy statue. The surrounding area was under a low-gravity effect, indicated by an animated purple sphere swirling around the area. * Certain monitors in team bases have been changed to show fixation on the Crystals. * Crystals expanded, ruining some of the surrounding area (and destroying Cluckdonald's.) * The Pyramid was given a tall, yellow beam shooting out from the top of it. This would bring players high into the sky, then drop them. * A neon white UFO could occasionally be seen zooming across the map, making a loud noise. * A Cluckdonald's mascot could be seen crushed under a building where the restaurant once stood. ** It was later updated to have red eyes one update before the Cluckles fight was added. ** When the Cluckles fight was added, it was removed. * A colossal UFO hovers above the body of water in between the Hero Base and the Jewelry Store. * Crystals progressed once more, this time deactivating the gravity field and turning a dark grey, and adding Cluckles' egg to the center of them. * Fuel can be found in the Testing Lab. * A Fuel depository has been added to the front of the criminal base, along with its attached quest. * The area next to Paradise Pier has been made snowy, complete with white palm trees and destructible snowmen. *This season is most notable for being the first ever-changing Season to be released, with certain things being added and then removed entirely to show progression. Category:Seasons